


Swordsmith

by Findaunicorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Noodle Dragons, only in the beginning, some misogynistic mindsets, swordsmith ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Genji is quite possessive of his katana and wakizashi, not to anyone's surprise. But maybe there is a reason.





	Swordsmith

The hard clashes of a hammer molding iron-hot metal, the heat of the furnace burning any who stood too near, the sparks of the sharpening wheel lighting up like fireworks. And in the middle of it all was the strong back of your father, the legacy of generations of swordsmiths, descendants of Masamune himself. This was your dream as you stared wide-eyed through your 3-year-old eyes. To be the one standing in such majesty. “Shizuyo! Please get away from there.”

“But Mama~ I want to watch Papa.” You pouted as your mother picked you up, careful not to disturb her husband as your older brother watched from the yard where he played. “I want to watch.” You frowned at the way she dismissed your avid interest like it wasn’t worth her time. No one ever took you seriously. As the years went on, you dreamed of the day you would stand in the flames of the workshop and create your own masterpieces, just like the ones displayed in the main hall.

But every time you told someone, be it your elementary teacher or your mother,  that you wanted to become a swordsman, they would get a sour look on their face and tell you the same thing. “That’s great but a girl like you don’t do that. It’s not lady-like” and then they would push you to the other girls with their playhouses and dolls. And you hated them. Why couldn’t a girl become like Papa? It wasn’t fair.

You kept dreaming, built up your strength, read everything about the art of the sword and the history of every swordsman. You corresponded with other swordsmiths across the world on the best techniques, showed dedication to the art. But no one took you seriously as you watched from the main house, your brother stood in the place you dreamed of. And it wasn’t fair, that just because you were a girl, you were expected to be the perfect bride, not a swordsmith. It wasn’t fair.

“Amazing! That looks so cool! Are you going to make it?” You look up from your solemn sketching to see your best friend beaming down at you, genuinely impressed with your skills.

“Probably not.” You mutter as you rip the page out in frustration, tossing the ball of paper into the trash. What was the point of designing if no one would let you make it?

“Why not?” The sincere confusion made you feel a little better. At least one person believed you could do it. But one person wasn’t enough.

“Because I’m a girl, Genji. Because everyone thinks I should be more feminine, that swordsmithing isn’t lady-like enough.” You hate yourself for being so resentful but you couldn’t help it. This was your dream and honestly still was. Gathering your things, you headed home. “Maybe I should just give up.” You didn’t know he picked the design he fell in love with from the trash and carefully folded it before pocketing it for safekeeping with a determined look on his face.

And you did try to be the young lady everyone wanted you to be. You were entering high school and you decided you would live up to the expectations of society. It was better for you to do this, you kept telling yourself while stashing all your dreams in a box in the corner of your closest. This was for the best. “Shizuyo.” You look up from your homework at your mother’s tight expression. “Follow me.” Confused, you school your expression and follow her to the main hall. The first thing your eyes land on are the sword and sheath on display like it was just habit now. And then there was your father sitting in front of it, two men sitting across him. No, one man and Genji.

“What is going on?” You kept respect in your question, sitting to the side.

“The Shimada Clan has requested a set of katana and wakizashi.” You couldn’t distinguish anything from your father’s tone, steady and even.

Still confused, you glanced between Genji’s determination and your father’s stoic expression. “Then Onii-san should be here. Not me.”

“They want you to make it.”

“What?!” You explode, not caring about manners. “Me?” You stare at Genji and realize what he was doing. He was making your dream come true.

“Shizuyo, sit down.” You numbly nod and sit back down between your parents. “My daughter has not gone through the training of becoming a swordsmith. She does not have the skills to create a sword fit for your name.”

“Because you refuse to teach her.” Genji finally said, his voice yielding to nothing. “She is more passionate about the art than anyone I’ve seen before. Over the years, she has been learning everything she can about the theory of becoming a swordsmith with more depth than most. Shizuyo-kun toiled over books and books every day trying to stand where you do and yet you ignore her efforts as childish dreams. I trust her more than I can trust anyone to create something that will defend me in my darkest hours.” You gape at your best friend at his words, the conviction in his words. Humble gratitude flooded into your chest at his words and your heart melted at the pure smile he gave you. “I wouldn’t want anyone but Shizuyo Yamamoto to create my sword.” And then it hit. You loved this guy.

Ignoring the pull in your gut, you turn to your father to gauge his reaction to see he was looking at you with a calculative stare, like he was assessing you. “Is what he says true, Shizuyo?”

You glance at Genji who gave you a reassuring nod before taking a deep breath. “Yes, Father. It has been my dream to work alongside you and one day create my own sword as magnificent as yours. It still is. Please, Father. Give me this one chance. I won't ask any more than this.” You fully bow, your forehead pressed against the ground in hope that he agrees.

“Okay” was all he said.

You burst up in disbelief and relief as your mother protest. “You can’t be serious, dear!”

“Miyuki, you and I know she has always been fascinated by the craft since I first showed her the workshop when she was just a babe.”

You still couldn’t believe your ears as your mother continued her protest. “You know more than I do that she could be seriously hurt in there! I can’t just let you--”

“Miyuki! Shizuyo will be the one that crafts the set for the young Shimada-san. And I will be there to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”

You felt an overwhelming rush of emotions as you launch yourself to hug your father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” It was like a gate of your locked up frustrations and regrets just burst open and you couldn’t help but cry on his shoulder.

“We should’ve let you do this earlier, Shizuyo. Even your brother asked why you weren’t there.”

“Thank you, Papa.” You kissed his cheek, beaming at him. “I won’t let you down.” Then you turned to Genji and shot into his arms with a hopeful laugh, surprising him enough to fall to his back. “Thank you so much, Genji. Thank you so much.”

“You worked too hard not to get this chance.” He grinned when you sat on his stomach. “So about the design.” You watched curiously as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Taking it from his hand, your eyes widen in recognition. “I couldn’t just let you waste a beautiful set.”

“Whatever you wish.” You grinned feeling giddy and excited.

And it was just as you imagined, no--it was so much better. The heat scorching her skin, the burn of her muscles as she pounded the metal into a thin sheet, the sweat dripping down her back. It was exhilarating but you poured your heart and soul into every folding of metal, every beat of your hammer. The process took two months to get it to the quality both you and your father was happy about. A whole month of toiling over the anvil, hands covered in blisters and arms aching with overused muscles. But it was all worth it, to see Genji unveiling it with a delightful wonderment, to see how it just fit in his hands, smooth and shining under the light. “Ryu-ichimonji” the name you gave to your first creation.

Even your mother was impressed and reluctantly accepted your natural skill. “I’m sorry, Shizuyo.”

“It’s okay, Mama. You were only thinking what was best for me.”

“No.” She shook her head, hugging you to her chest. “I was only thinking of myself. You were meant to create these beautiful pieces. You were born to become a swordsmith. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“It’s okay, Mama. Because I eventually got here.” And you did.

* * *

 

Genji frowned slightly at the slight give when he slashed through his last target. His blades were getting dull even with the care he made sure to give. Then again it has been just almost 20 years since he last got them professionally sharpened. Maybe it was time to visit her. Was she still in Hanamura? Or did she move? Was she even still a swordsmith? Questions ran through his mind as he rushed back to the dropship with Mercy, the payload safely delivered. “I’ll be gone for a while, brother.” It was only courteous to at least tell his brother of his whereabouts. “I need to visit the swordsmith.”

Hanzo glanced at the katana on his back and nodded. “She lives in Hokkaido last time I checked.” It wasn’t surprising the archer knew where she was seeing as she was the one that designed and forged his arrows, a regular shipment delivered to wherever he was.

“A swordsmith? Why don’t you go to one around Gibraltar? Hokkaido is pretty far.” Hana asked innocently but Genji couldn’t help but recoil at the thought of a stranger touching his blades, tainting its perfect body.

“Hokkaido is fine.” He bluntly replied, walking away to rest for the rest of the ride. But the uneasiness didn’t leave his gut when he thought of anyone else but her fixing his blades. It just felt wrong, not helping the sole fact he rarely let the team touch them. Taking the earliest time, Genji borrowed a ship and headed to Hokkaido, Hanzo and Mccree following for security measures.

Hanzo lead the group as they navigated the quiet countryside on the outskirts of town. “Her house should be that one.” There was a small house with another building in the back, smoke floating from the back building. Nodding, Genji parted from his brother and friend, pulling his hood a little farther over his head.

Ringing the bell at the front gate, he frowned as the bell didn’t sound, letting himself in. Knocking on the door, no answer came no matter how long he waited. Quietly going around the back he decided to try the workshop when he sensed movement just behind him. Wielding his katana, he blocked an attack before bracing himself for another. “That katana-- Where did you get that katana?!” The woman demanded, her eyes hard and unyielding, her own sword ready to strike. Her form was beautiful, the sword an extension of herself. She doesn't just become a swordsmith but also a formidable warrior.

Slowly relaxing, he lowered his katana. “It was given to me.”

“By who?” She didn’t seem to trust his words.

“By Shizuyo Yamamoto.” He truthfully said.

Confusion furrowed her brow as she held her sword steady. “Who are you?”

“Do you not recognize the man who is the reason you were able to become a swordsmith?” He lifted part of his visor, letting her see part of his scarred face around his eyes.

“Genji? But they said you died? I thought.” Her sword dropped to her side. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was in a bad place after what happened.” He tightly said, not liking the memory of his past, placing his visor back on.

“Fine.” She huffed and stared at him with a storm of emotions. “What are you here for now then?”

“I need you to mend my blades.” He offered the katana with both hands. It was a marvel how easily he offered her to touch the blades he barely even let his Master touch. Without even a flinch or sick feeling in his stomach.

Taking it from his hands, she handled it like it was her newborn child. And in a way it was for her, the very first sword she created by her own two hands, the catalyst for her lifestyle. “It’s been a long time.” She muttered to herself, running a delicate hand over its blade. “You’ve taken quite good care of it over the decades.”

“It was a masterpiece graciously given to me. I could not do anything but take care of it as well as I could.” Genji followed her to the workshop but was stopped just before she entered.

“Then you’re going to wait over there. And leave your wakizashi with me as well.” He nodded and gave the smaller blade just as freely as the other. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I’ll find you when I’m finished.” And suddenly he was staring at the door of the workshop shut in front of him. Taking her offer, he ventured into the main house. It was just like her, functional and quite minimal, only a few pictures scattered around. There was no sign of anyone else living with her and he wondered if she’d been alone out here this whole time. Taking the silence, he sat on the back porch, listening to the noises coming from the workshop as he meditated.

Shizuyo had grown into someone he almost didn’t recognize but still couldn’t help but feel familiar with. Her hair was still always in the same bun as it always was, her eyes the same intelligent brown they were. But her hands were callused with hard work and years of smithing set burns over her arms. There was a maturity in her presence so alike his brother’s but softer, at least when she recognized him. But there was something that nagged him. Her stance was too trained, her stealth almost catching him by surprise. She wasn’t the bookworm anymore. No, there was an air he recognized in his teammates, battle-worn teammates. “All done. Aren’t you cold out here?” He opened his eyes and saw her frown as she came back with a blade in each hand. “Here, check them if you want. Do you want dinner? Man, I haven’t hosted anyone in a long while.” She sighed, scratching her head as she walked past him into the house.

Examining the blades, he couldn’t help but smile at how smoothly the swords sliced through the air. “I don’t want to intrude.” He said just as a red light blinked on her wrist.

“What now?” She opened a holo-picture to see Hanzo and Jesse waiting at the gate. “Why are they here?” So that’s why he didn’t hear a bell. Following her to the front door, he watched as she greeted Hanzo with a shake of her head and herded them into her house.

“How have you been?” Hanzo asked as she got the shabu shabu ready for everyone.

Shrugging she didn’t look back at the question. “As usual. A few old customers, a few new ones, a few pests trying to get in. The usual.”

“Pests?” Genji had his suspicions but wanted a confirmation.

“The yakuza, mafias, Talon. Just the usual.”

“Talon’s attacked you?!” A protectiveness burst in his chest as he realized why she felt the same as the veteran soldiers. She _was_ a veteran.

“It’s nothing to be shocked about. Of course, Talon would be after me.” She scoffed as she set the hot pot on the burner on the table. “I designed and created scatter arrows, sonic arrows, and bullets that shoot straighter than any other bullet. Not only that but it is rumored that one of my swords can host the spirit of a dragon.” She nodded to Ryu-ichimonji leaning innocently next to him. “Of course they would want a weaponist as good as me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take up our offer?” Jesse asked.

“Japan is my home. I don’t want to part with it just yet.” Shizuyo answered as she set the food on the table. “Well, let’s eat.”

* * *

 

“Back already?” Genji pivoted at the voice behind him. Shizuyo had an amused expression on her face as she held a basket of fresh vegetables. “I believe it’s been only three months and the last time you lasted 18 years.” Passing him, she gave him a welcoming smile. “It’s good to see you. Same thing?”

“Actually I want you to improve my shurikens.”

“Your shurikens...” She paused as stared at him for a moment before sighing. “Let’s go inside and take a look.” He let out a held breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “How have you been?” She asked in the silence as she examined the shurikens, already sketching some designs.

“I’ve been well.”

She hummed with a nod, “and your Master? Zenyatta, was it?”

“He is as well as he always is. Why do you ask?”

“What?” She glanced over with an arched brow, “I can’t be concerned for my old friend’s friends?”

“No, you just never were on for idle conversation.”

“Hey, I can do small talk. Remember who my mother was?” She joked before finishing up the design.

“By the way, why are you out here?”

She froze for a moment before she recovered. “Family issues.” She shrugged. “Alright, I’ll make some preliminary ones now and let you test it out. If they are to your liking, I’ll send them with Hanzo’s arrows.” Genji nodded, pushing his curiosity to the side. She’ll tell him in time. “How long are you going to stay this time?”

“I actually have a mission in Japan so I need to meet with my team but I’ll be back in three days.”

“Okay, sounds good. Ring the bell this time.” He didn’t. 

* * *

 

The first time the dragon popped out of his hiding, you were working on the smaller blade and didn’t notice in the midst of your music playing in your ear. It wasn’t until you felt something curl around your arm and a neon green blur came into view. Being too proud of a swordsmith to jump and ruin the precious blade, your muscles did tighten mid-strike, stopping just before you destroyed your creation. “What the fuck?” Focusing your eyes, they widen at the little reptilian beast staring at you with the cutest tilt. “Where did you--” glancing over at the katana waiting its turn on the display, you sigh, “nevermind. So you just going to chill there?” It gave its answer as it snuggled around your neck as you continued to work. And after that, each time Genji visited to have his swords sharpened, the little beast would slither out and play around your ankles or sleep on your shoulders. Eventually, you just waited until it came out to play with it for a little, being like a cat and making toys for it to play with in a designated area before you got to work with a slight smile on your face.

It wasn’t long until you had a whole play area in the corner of the workshop cleared for the little dragon and you were quite fond of the thing when Genji caught you in the act of playing cat and mouse with it. “I forgot to lea--” You freeze at his voice as slowly look up at him, not noticing the dragon catching your finger and nibbling on it.

“Oh, uhhhhh, hey, Genji.” You don’t know what to say as he stares at you, or you thought he was but it was impossible to tell with his mask on.

“That isn’t fair. He gets to be in here and I don’t? I thought we were best friends.” You could practically hear the exaggerated pout on his face.

“What can I say, this little one is much cuter.” You smirked as you pet its head before he winds around your arm to your neck. Behind the mask, Genji is trying to hold back his emotions seeing his dragon cuddling with Shizuyo so lovingly. This was not what he was expecting when he came back to drop off his shurikens. “So I’m guessing you want to stay.” You sigh as you glance at the man you were realizing you still loved.

“Well, it’s only fair.”

“Then stay in there.” You pointed in the gated corner where the dragon usually played. “I can’t have your giant ass get in my way.”

“I’ll barely fit.” He complained.

“Not my problem.” You smirk as you turn to your work. “No please shush. I’m working.”

“Whatever you say.” He chuckles. At first you were extremely conscious of the gaze that bore into your back but eventually, you got used to it and started working just as you always did. And Genji silently watched, leaning against the door, he watched as your powerful strokes molded and mended. He was finally understanding her view, the view she always spoke of when they were little. Her dream. The powerful back in the middle of a firestorm, the invasion of banging and clashing. It was exhilarating. 

* * *

 

“So what is it this time? Your Katana? More shurikens?” You didn’t bother looking over as you aired out your futon on the line.

“No, just me.” There was something nervous about his voice, making you look up to see him shuffling a little. Genji never shuffled.

“Genji? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? I can’t tell since you have that mask on. Which I totally understand and don’t care if you take it off or not. I just---I’ll shut up and let you talk.” You sheepishly chuckled at his exasperated smirk.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date.” There was a moment where your mind tried to catch up as you gaped at him. “I mean, if you didn’t want to it’s fine. I just--I always trusted you the most and I know I was slow to realize how much you actually mean to me.”

“Can I change? I mean, yes. Sorry, I just--” You interrupt his rambling with your own. “I just didn’t realize you felt the same way. I--fuck, yeah. I’ll go on a date with you.” Giving him a shy smile, you think you can feel his own.

“Good. I’ll wait here?”

“Oh, right! I’ll be just a second.” You grin as you rush to bring in the futon and run in with a little jump in your feet. “Wait, where are we going? What do I wear?” You pop your head out of the back door, Genji jumping a little at your sudden appearance, not expecting you back so soon.

“Just wear what you’re comfortable with.” You nod at his vague answer. A second becomes ten minutes before you rush down out the door, now in a simple white t-shirt under a floral jacket with jeans and sneakers.

“Sorry about keeping you.” You had thought of putting on light makeup but it’s been years since you last used it and you didn’t want to make him wait. “So where are we headed?” You wait for him to answer as he looked over your outfit.

Genji gulps as his eyes rake your matured body, the jeans tight against your figure, the floral jacket giving you a more feminine air. “Just over there.” He quickly recovered as he pointed behind him.

“Into my backyard?” You ask amused but follow, close but not touching, knowing how he was much shier to touch. “And I spent ten whole minutes for this?” You joked.

“Ten minutes well spent.” He replied just as playfully before he leaned closer, whispering “you look amazing” next to your ear.

You blush, never imagining that you would get this chance in your lifetime. Being the focus of his attention. “I’m surprised I even had decent clothes, honestly. I’ve been basically a recluse for a couple of years before you Shimada brothers had to ruin my streak.”

“Hanzo visits often?” He couldn’t felt a spike of jealousy.

“Not as often as you but yeah. Just checks up on me to make sure I’m still alive and not crippled. I think he’s more worried Talon finally got their act together and just sent a whole troop after me.” You shrug like it was nothing.

But Genji didn’t think it was nothing as he stopped and turned you to face him. “If anyone comes after you, you will tell me. Don’t hesitate to contact me.”

You were slightly surprised by his sudden order. But he was always protective of the ones he cared for. “Of course. Don’t worry. I’m tougher than you think.” You push onto your tiptoes and kiss his cheek over his mask. “So where to, Mister ninja?” You grin, skipping ahead.

Shaking his head, he catches up and grabs your hand. “This way.” Heading into the small mountain, you take in the sight around you. It was only midday and the sun wasn’t harsh but warm with the cool breeze. Birds chirped their songs overhead as he guided you through a trail you didn’t even realize existed. There was a silence between you two but you didn’t bother filling it as you followed him, just relishing that he wanted something with you. “Almost there.” You nod as you focus on the destination. The climb made you think you were at least three quarters to the top of the mountain, and you were right when you broke into a clearing, a picnic basket sitting on a blanket.

“You prepared this?” You ran up to the blanket while he followed at a slower pace. “What were you going to do if I said no?” You glanced up as you opened the basket.

“I hoped it wouldn’t come to that.” He admitted, making you melt at his nervous shrug. “Do you like it?”

Looking around, you take in the view, the whole city of Hokkaido for your eyes to see, the prepared food in the basket just for you, the man who you never imagined to feel the same as you did standing in front of you. Smiling up at him, you offer your hand for him to sit. “I love it. Thank you.” Relaxing on the blanket as you watch the clouds float overhead. “It’s been so long since I relaxed like this. Not since Hanamura.”

Genji’s fingers paused from their idle play with your hair. “What happened?” When he investigated, the old papers of at least a decade before had a small obituary to the last Yamamoto family, a fire taking the grounds and proud family.

You sigh at the day your whole life changed and you closed your eyes. “My father was requested to do a job from a neighboring clan. But he refused, saying that the reason behind the desire for a sword was too tainted to wield it. They burned out house down when we were sleeping, starting with the workshop.” You covered your eyes with the heels of your hands as tears dripped out. “Onii-san got me out safely out but went back in to find our parents. And that was the last time I saw them. The police said that Papa died trying to save what he could of the workshop and Mama went after him. But they all perished when the furnace blew up.” He held you to his chest as you mourned the loss of your family. His colder body centering your grief. “After that, I had to learn to survive against those bastards. They destroyed my life.” You held onto him in despair and he held on without judgment.

“The elders ordered Hanzo to make me submit to the clan after Father died. But I refused and they ordered him to kill me.” Genji admitted.

“That’s why Hanzo disappeared.” You connected the dots, remembering the last time you saw the older Shimada looking like an empty doll.

Genji nodded. “I almost died if I wasn’t placed into this cyborg body. But I resented the world for a long time. I hated Hanzo for following orders like a blind dog, I hated Overwatch for created a living weapon out of my dead body, I hated the clan for tainting the Shimada name. But I met Master Zenyatta and he showed me meaning. Helped me reconcile with what I became.” He carefully took off his mask, revealing his full scarred face. “I came to see that this was a gift to start over and that I was free.”

You looked over every scar, memorized every new feature to his still handsome face. “How did I get so lucky to get to meet you?”

“That should be my line.” His smile was just as beautiful as you remembered if not more. Unconsciously you lower your face closer, your breaths mingling together, lips just barely touching.

But the moment was ruined as the clouds darkened and rain suddenly pelted down on them. There was a moment of stunned silence as you both just stared at each other with wide eyes before you laughed and he chuckled. “Mother Nature sure has amazing timing.” You grin as you move to get up but a strong arm not letting you up.

“I’m kind of comfortable like this.” you blushed as you realized you were basically laying on him, his arms around your waist. “Plus, the moment doesn’t have to end.” His voice dropped and you felt it doing things to you.

“Mmmm, really? I don’t know. I think it’s over.” You tease, leaning closer anyways.

“Nope, still there.” He grinned before lifting his head to press his lips to yours. It was so warm, filling you with a heat you only felt when you were smithing. That exhilarating feeling of excitement trying to bubble out of your chest.

Breaking for breath, you watch as the rain drips from your head to his. “I really don’t want to stay wet.”

“Even if I make you wet?” He squeezed your ass, making you squeak.

“Genji!” You pout. “Another day.” You promise, pressing another kiss to his lips before getting up. “Come on. You know how much I hate wet clothes.”

“How could I forget? You packed five pairs of clothes for a single day at the beach.” He chuckled remembering you changing every time your clothes got even a little bit wet.

“It’s horrible. How it just clings to your skin in a wet mass, dragging you down. And don’t get me started with wet jeans.” you scowl at the soaked pants you had on. “It’s a pain to take off.”

“Right, right. Come on.” He tugged you out of the clearing and down the mountain. “You can take a nice hot bath when we get back.”

“Thank the fucking lord for small victories.” You praise as you grip his hand a little tighter. “Can you take baths? I mean you’re already soaked now but this is different than sitting in a tub of water. Doesn’t your cybernetics get fried?”

“I’m thoroughly water-proofed. And you never talked this much.”

“Hey,” you shoved him down the slope playfully, “if you only talked to customers and the only friends you have are across the world, you would start talking as much as I did.”

“So you’re just lonely.” He easily walked backwards, making you slightly mad at his ease.

“Yes, I’m fucking lonely in this countryside by myself. And stop showing off, you ass. You don’t have to prove you’re some expert ninja. Your outfit gives it away.”

“Really? I thought it was a bit lacking.” He teased, though you couldn’t see the smirk with his mask back on but you definitely could hear it.

“Oh, you are hilarious.”

“Thank you. I think so too.”

* * *

“So who’s the new girl?” Lucio asked as he and Hana caught up to Genji who surprisingly didn’t have his sword with him.

“And where’s your katana?” Hana looked around for the blade to find him empty handed.

“Shizuyo is mending it for me.” He simply said as he typed last-minute revisions to his last mission report. “They were getting dull.”

“Ummmm, who are you and what did you do with our Genji? Dude, you don’t even let _Zen_ touch them.”

Genji shrugged. “I trust her.” And it was the kind that almost explicit and unconditional. He trusted her with his life back then and he still did.

“You’re holding back on us.” Hana pressed his face into his face, looking quite skeptical.

Genji kind of paused and just looked at her through the mask. “And what am I holding back?”

Hana stared at him intensely even though all she could see was his mask. “You like her.”

“Yes, I believe she is a very skilled weapons maker.” Genji evaded what she was hinting at.

“Yeah, we all think that. That’s not what I’m talking about.” She crossed her arms with a pout. “You like Shizuyo romantically.”

“Well, I hope he does.” You came up from behind the tiny Korean. “We’ve been going out for a good year now.” Kissing his metal cheek, you turn the conversation to what you came out of your workshop for. “I need you to test these out for me.”

Genji nodded and followed you to the training room while Hana and Lucio quickly followed. “Wait, you never told us you were going out with someone! And I _was right_.”

“Yes, I love Shizuyo in a romantic way,” Genji said like he’d been done with their shit since five years ago.

“Awww, you’re so sweet.” You replied with just the same amount of dryness.

“I aim to please.”

“God, you two _are_ going out.”

You glance at Hana behind you. “What didn’t believe me?”

“It’s one thing to believe it and another to actually see it. Anyways, you lovebirds have fun.”

“Don’t worry, we will.” You winked as you linked his arm with yours and pulled him into the practice room.


End file.
